


Make Me Yours

by TheLonelyGhost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyGhost/pseuds/TheLonelyGhost
Summary: The lights have gone out around the country as vampires and werewolves alike rush to turn as many humans as possible in order to tip the balance of power in their favour and prevent their species from being wiped out. An Elder vampire by the name of Loki plans to use the wide-spread chaos to his advantage, to bring the most powerful people in the country - the Avengers - over to his side. But there is no one he wants more... than Tony Stark.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Make Me Yours

Tony stood at the large window in the penthouse of Avengers Tower, looking out over the city of New York in awe. He’d never seen it so dark. Just seconds ago, the power had gone out throughout the entire city. Well, all except the tower of course; it was off the grid, powered by an arc reactor. But other than that, the only other lights remaining were that of the cars on the streets below and the full moon in the sky above.

“ _Mr Stark_.”

A chill shot down Tony’s spine and every muscle in his body tensed at the sound of the smooth, deep voice behind him. He’d never even heard him come in. But then, he wouldn’t, would he? The guy was too good at getting around unnoticed. You only ever knew he was there if he _allowed_ you to.

“Loki,” Tony whispered.

There were footsteps now, along with an additional tap on the floor that was probably that cane with the glowing blue stone on the handle that the man always had with him. He didn’t need it to walk of course – it was just for show. Loki was perfectly fit and healthy. Had been for a couple thousand years, in fact.

Loki stopped next to Tony by the window, looking out at the city with him.

“You wouldn’t happen to know why all the power in the city has gone out, would you?” Tony asked as casually as he could manage. In his peripheral vision he could see the corner of Loki’s lips curl upwards into a smile.

“I might have a vague idea.”

When Tony turned his head to look at Loki, Loki’s bright green eyes looked right back at him.

“A rather ambitious plan has been set into motion. Vampires and werewolves across the country are rising up to infect and turn enough humans in order to tip the scales between humanity and the supernatural. I plan to _fully_ take advantage of this.”

Shit. This was big. _Fuck_.

“Why now?”

“It was discovered that the humans were in the midst of developing a virus, which they were going to distribute to the population without their knowledge via the water supply. In doing so, the humans infected with this virus would become poisonous to vampires making it impossible for us to feed. Werewolves infected with the virus would be killed. It was decided that it was time to act before this came to pass.”

Tony closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. Those fucking idiots.

“I didn’t know…” he whispered.

“I suspected as much.”

Tony looked up at Loki in surprise. Loki turned to face him, reaching out, causing Tony to flinch slightly when he placed a hand on the side of his face.

“You have heart, Anthony. Despite what some of my kind have done, you would not have allowed them to wipe us all out.” His expression changed then, became more serious. With perhaps just a hint of regret. “You must understand… I cannot allow the wolves to have you. You are far too valuable to me.”

Tony was shaking now. He wanted to run, wanted to scream, to _fight…_ But he knew deep down it wouldn’t make any difference. There was nothing he could do.

This attack had come at the worst possible time. So much so that Tony couldn’t help but wonder if it had been planned this way. For the past week or so, the Avengers had been hard pressed to keep up with all the call-outs they’d gotten. They’d been fighting almost every day. Tony’s suit was trashed and he was still in the process of fabricating a new one. The whole team was resting and recovering from various injuries. Even at full strength, they would have struggled to contain this nation-wide invasion, but weakened as they were… they didn’t stand a chance.

A phone chime sounded from Loki’s pocket. The vampire scowled, setting his cane aside (it somehow stood upright on its own) in order to take the phone out and tap the screen, holding it out in front of him rather than putting it to his ear.

“Yes?”

“ _Sir, Romanoff and Barnes are ours,_ ” came an unfamiliar voice from the phone.

Tony’s blood ran cold. _Nat and Bucky had already been turned_. He swayed on his feet. This was all happening so fast… The hand on his face moved to his back guiding him over to the couch where he gratefully let his legs collapse under him to sit down.

“And the rest?” Loki sat down next to him, running his fingernails up and down the back of his neck at the base of his skull in what was probably supposed to be a soothing manner. It wasn’t.

“ _Sorry, Sir. I’m… I’m afraid Thor got to Rogers, Barton and Wilson before we could._ ”

Tony felt sick. He and the other Avengers had encountered Thor before. He was a werewolf. If he had Steve, Clint and Sam… That meant they had been turned too. _How the hell was this happening so fast??_

“How did you acquire Barnes, but not Rogers? Were they not together? I was under the impression that they were joined at the hip,” Loki questioned irritably.

“ _Barnes was with Romanoff in her apartment, Sir. Rogers was not with them._ ”

Loki let out a long-suffering sigh.

“Well that’s rather disappointing. Banner?”

“ _Off-grid. We have eyes on him. So far he’s shown no indication he knows what’s happening tonight._ ”

“Good. Let me know if that changes. And… what of the other task I assigned you?”

“ _The five humans have been secured as requested._ ”

“Excellent. See that they remain unharmed. Now, you will not disturb me again for the remainder of the evening unless it is an absolute emergency. Is that understood?”

“ _Yes, Sir._ ”

Loki tapped his phone and put it back in his pocket. Tony was staring forward with a hollow expression.

“Who are the five humans?” he asked flatly. Loki seemed to hesitate before answering. For good reason, as it turned out.

“Ms Potts, Colonel Rhodes, Mr Hogan, Ms Parker and young Peter.”

Tony whipped his head around, staring wide-eyed at Loki in horror and fury. He leapt forward with a snarl, grabbing onto Loki’s shirt. Loki merely put his hands over Tony’s wrists.

“Peace, Anthony,” Loki said in a soft, soothing voice. “I know how dear they are to you. It is precisely why they’ve been taken; for their protection. They will not be harmed, nor will they be turned. I leave the choice as to whether or not they remain human entirely up to you. Once you have become one of us, of course.”

Tony lowered his head in defeat, finally letting his tears run freely.

“God, I fucking hate this,” he grumbled wetly. Loki’s hand stroked over his back.

“I know. For what it’s worth, I am sorry.”

Tony felt Loki’s hand underneath his chin, gently nudging him to look up.

“I can take all your pain and fear away, Anthony. I can bring you peace. Would you like that?” Loki spoke soothingly.

Tony’s mind rebelled against the idea. He’d seen the results of what Loki had done to the humans in his company, his _blood dolls_ as he called them. They’d always looked calm and dreamy, kind of like they’d been drugged. And they would do whatever they were told. Tony didn’t want to be like that, his survival instincts were screaming out to him to fight, that there had to be _something_ he could do…

But logically he knew there wasn’t. He was only human. He didn’t even have his suit. Not to mention that Loki had the people he loved most in this world in the palm of his hand. No, there was no getting out of this. And if that were truly the case, he’d rather be blissed out than scared.

Tony nodded his head slightly. Loki smiled in response, easily manoeuvring him so that he was straddling the vampire’s lap.

“Just relax, Anthony. Everything is going to be alright.”

Tony closed his eyes when he felt Loki’s cool lips on his. He didn’t respond to the kiss… at first. But then he felt Loki’s tongue gently licking at the seam of his lips and he found himself opening his mouth to it. As the kiss deepened, Tony felt all the tension in his body just wash away. All his fear, all his worries, they faded into nothing. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good. Had he ever?

Tony’s hand ran up the vampire’s chest and neck, settling with his fingers tangled in Loki’s beautiful, long black hair. His other hand gripped tightly to his shirt. He squirmed in Loki’s lap as his rising interest in their activities made itself known.

When Loki finally broke the kiss, a small whimper escaped Tony’s lips, causing Loki to smile.

“How do you feel?”

“I feel really good,” Tony responded dreamily, with a slight slur to his voice.

“That’s good, Anthony.” Loki stroked the side of Tony’s face and Tony leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long,” the vampire whispered.

“Hmm… me too.”

There was an intake of breath and Tony opened his eyes to see a wide eyed look of surprise on Loki’s face. Tony worried he’d said something wrong.

“What?”

“I’m sorry,” Tony said timidly.

“No, no, there is no need for you to apologise, Anthony. You’ve done nothing wrong. I was merely… surprised. Will you tell me about it?”

Relieved that he hadn’t displeased Loki, Tony then smiled.

“You’re so pretty, Lolo. Couldn’t stop flirting with you every time we fought. I thought about you. At night, in bed. In the shower. Touched myself, wanted it to be you touching me. But…” his brow furrowed in confusion as he thought, “I was… scared. Too scared to do anything about it. Why was I so scared of you, Loki?”

Tony had watched Loki’s expressions as they went through amusement, arousal, then a sharp pain hidden behind a sad smile.

“You had every reason to be frightened. I’m not a good man, Anthony. I’ve done terrible things. I continue to do terrible things. But you needn’t fear me any longer. Soon, you will have my blood, the blood of an Elder vampire running through your veins. I will rule this city with you by my side and no one would dare harm you again.”

Tony felt a rush of warmth. He felt so wanted, _needed_ even. He was practically shaking with excitement as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, Loki’s eyes following the movement. When all the buttons were undone, he slid the shirt off his shoulders and tiled his head to the side, bearing his neck.

“Make me yours? Please, Loki.”

Loki pulled him in, his face in the crook of Tony’s neck, his hands running over the man’s chest then around to his back.

“Oh, how I’ve longed for this moment…” he whispered.

There was a sharp pain for just a second before an intense pleasure washed over him. He gripped onto Loki, keeping him close, not wanting the moment to end. Eventually though, he found himself becoming heavy and sleepy. His grip on Loki loosened, it became hard for him to keep his eyes open and he could feel his heartbeat slowing.

Loki lowered him down so that he was lying on his back on the couch, with Loki leaning over him. The vampire bit into his wrist and held it to Tony’s mouth.

“Drink.”

Tony was happy to obey. Loki’s blood was warm as it slid over his tongue and down his throat. The warmth spread all through his body, leaving him tingly all over. Tony whimpered when Loki eventually pulled his wrist away. A long-fingered hand stroked through his hair.

“Sleep, Anthony. I will be here when you wake into your new life.”

Tony finally let his eyes droop closed, and the last thing he felt before he was pulled into unconsciousness were Loki’s lips on his own.


End file.
